


Desejo

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Kim teve que a afastar, porque a desejava demais.
Relationships: Kim Legaspi/Kerry Weaver





	Desejo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707092) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Doía se afastar Kerry assim, especialmente quando Kerry estava tão ansiosa, tão desesperada para que elas tivéssemos algum tipo de relacionamento. Mas Kim sabia que nunca poderiam ser só amigas. Ela sabia que não poderia suportar se sentar em frente a Kerry, rir de suas piadas, se deliciar com sua timidez, sabendo que isso não levaria a nada. Não podia ver seu sorriso e não querer a beijar, não podia ver ela corada e não querer a fazer perder o controle. Ela disse para Kerry que não precisava de mais nenhuma amiga, mas a verdade era que sabia que só poderia manter seus desejos sob controle se afastando de Kerry, definitivamente.


End file.
